Awakening
by CherryBlossom465
Summary: Chaos threatens Konoha, friendships with be tested, lines will be crossed; will they be able to stop the new threat of destruction or fall victim to it. NaruSaku
1. Chapter 1

-Memory-

_Five years ago Naruto left the village to train with Master Jiraiya, Sakura watched him leave but didn't say goodbye. They had gotten into a fight the night before about him leaving, he came to her house when she didn't show up to his farewell party the rookie class decided to have for him. He was upset he didn't see his remaining teammate there and wanted to make sure everything was okay, deep down he knew it wasn't but he wanted to check anyways._

"_Sakura?" he called out when he opened the door to her apartment. _

"_What are you doing here?" she said coldly._

_He flinched at the coldness in her voice, "I just wanted to come check on you since you didn't show up to the party." He answered quietly._

"_Why would I want to celebrate you leaving me, you're just like him! You're leaving me just like he did, and I can't stand the sight of you now. Everyone leaves and here I thought you would be the last person to do that, but I was wrong!" she shouted pushing him out the door. She ignored the hurt in his eyes and kept going, "I need you now more than ever and you're just going to up and leave me and act like it's no big deal that I get to watch everyone else run around with their teams when both of my teammates just up and fucking left me?!" hot tears fell down her cheeks._

_Naruto just looked at the ground, he hated the fact that he was leaving her but he had too. He had to become stronger and hopefully one day Sakura would understand that. She let out a frustrated scream and slammed the door in his face locking it behind her. Little did she know that everyone else had come in hopes to rally her out of the apartment and heard everything; walking back he decided to end the party and just head home for the night since he had to be up early. Not realizing in that moment that everyone that overheard would turn on her that night._

_He waited by the gate as everyone came he said goodbye and they hoped to see him again. Lee even challenged him to a rematch once he returned; he smiled and slowly walked away hoping that Sakura was going to come and say goodbye but she never did. Defeated he turned and walked out of the gate with Jiraiya._

-End memory-

Tsunade snapped him out of his day dream and back into the present; "Naruto, are you listening?' she sighed and continued "You're a target because of the nail tails, you have to take this seriously. We don't know what could be lurking around waiting for you to leave the village. There have been several reports of creatures lurking around the village but they don't leave the cover of the forest, so anyone passing through should be safe as long as the stay on the path; but for now I want you to stay in the village okay?"

Naruto left her office and made his way to his favorite place to eat, running into Ino and Hinata along the way.

"It's so nice to see you again Naruto, when did you get back?" Ino asked.

"Not that long ago actually, I was headed to get something to eat and then I was going to go see if Sakura was home." As he finished he watched their faces fall.

"Why would you want to go see her after she treated you so poorly before you left?" Hinata asked quietly.

"She's my teammate, and I understand why she was so upset that night and I want to see her and clear the air so things can go back to the way they were." He said "I think I'll go see if she wants to get something to eat with me."

He turned towards her place but felt a small pull on his arm to stop him, he turned around to see Hinata looking down out the ground, "W-why don't I go with you since you were already headed that way?" Naruto was starting to grow confused but the way they were acting.

"Why don't you want me to go see her, where is Sakura?" his tone changed making them look away.

"She doesn't live here anymore; she was basically run out of Konoha and now the rumor is she lives somewhere in the forest." Ino said.

They watched as his face twisted into anger; "Why would Sakura be run out of the village?!" he didn't give them time to answer as he raced towards the gate.

He flew through the open gate and ran down the path; he frantically looked around for anything. He flew through some brush and made his way around looking for foot prints or even a trail that's been used a lot; since the sightings with the creatures Tsunade mentioned earlier no one dared step foot off the trail so anything that he fins must belong to Sakura.

His anger flared as he thought about her living out her alone with monsters and bandits lurking in the shadows. He couldn't wrap his mind around why everyone would turn on her like this; she got along with everyone, she was always there for anyone who needed help and she was one of their medics.

A shadow caught his eye and he stopped, he jumped back as the creature slowly revealed itself.

_What the hell is that Kit?_

-With Sakura-

She raced through the tree tops looking for the presence she felt.

_No one comes out this far, why is someone in the middle of the woods?" she asked herself._

She's been out here for a little over 4 years; she watched these creatures move in. She's watched how they hunt and how they weaken their prey. The monsters bodies seem to be rotting away with poison running through their veins, their claws are coated in it and their victim would be in extreme pain if they scratched or bitten. She watched them hunt, they never seemed to eat what they caught it was more like a sport, the thrill of the hunt; something she didn't enjoy watching

She kept herself hidden as she got closer pulling the hood up on her black cloak; she quietly made her way forward peeking through the brush. Her eyes widened; it was Naruto, he was lying on the ground yelling out in pain, her stomach turned watching him struggle on the ground.

He was holding onto his chest and she could see the blood running through his fingers; she watched as the beast was about to make another strike. She moved swiftly catching the beast off guard; she slammed her fist into its side sending the wolf like creature crashing through the trees.

She grabbed his arm and boltinf for her cabin, is she could get him inside she could save him.

_I will not let you die Naruto! _


	2. Chapter 2

She managed to get him to her cabin; she pulled him onto her bed grabbing her medical supplies out from under it. She dumped the antiseptic on the wound, she pulled a needle out with antidote for the poison that laced their claws; he trashed on her bed as the pain started to set in. Tears fell as her hands glowed, the cuts on his chest slowly started to close, she wrapped bandages around his chest letting the rest heal on its own. She grabbed a rag whipping the sweat off his forehead and neck, she couldn't believe that he was out there. She pulled the hood down, her pink hair falling loosely around her face; he didn't look much different.

He had grown taller, he was still a slender build but he was bigger than before he left, his abs were more defined and he still had those signature whisker marks on his cheeks. She jumped as he opened eyes, he looked around the room, there was little bit of panic until his eyes landed on her.

"Sakura." He coughed trying to get up.

He felt her hand pushing him back down, "Don't get up, you've been wounded and they need to heal."

He placed a warm hand on her cheek cupping it making sure she was really there, "You're okay."

She looked at him confused, "Why wouldn't I be okay, why were you out there alone?"

"I came home and you weren't there, Ino and Hinata told me you were run out of the village after I left. What happened, why did you leave and why the hell do you live out here alone?" he struggled to talk but he needed to know what happened.

"You should get some rest, I promise I'll tell you about it later okay?" before he could protest she knocked him out.

She stepped back letting out a breath she didn't realize she was holding, he wasn't supposed to be here, he was supposed to care about her; after everything she said to him he wasn't supposed to care. He was sound asleep, she turned taking her cloak off and throwing it on the chair next to the bed; she had to get him out of here but she didn't know how. He was too heavy to carry that far and with him on her back they would be sitting ducks. Running a hand through her hair she looked outside, the sun was setting meaning the beasts would be more active, and their chances of escape would be next to none. She had arrows that would neutralize them but that would be hard to do when you're carrying a 200lbs man on your back, she sighed looking around but it slowly dawned on her that he was going to have to stay the night. Everything she had to fight back was meant for one person, there wouldn't be away for her to fight and defend him at the same time.

She moved her cloak letting it fall to the ground as she sank down in the chair, she looked at her sleeping best friend not sure if she was ready to face him and tell him what happened; she hasn't even gotten a chance to apologize yet. She didn't even know how she was going to, she didn't deserve his forgiveness.

_She raced down the street hoping to catch him before he left, she could see the crow around the gate all standing with their back to her; she jumped up in the trees and she could see his back as he walked down the trail. She was too late, she wanted to run after him and take back everything she said but she was too late. She slid out of the tree tears falling from her green eyes, "Why are you crying?" _

_She looked up confused by Ino's harsh words, "Wha-" _

_She felt the sting of Ino's hand as she slapped her across the face, her head jerked to the side, "You have no right to shed a tear, not after what you said to him! What if something happens to him, that's going to be the last memory he has of you! You're disgusting Sakura, he loves you and he's doing this for you!" _

_She backed away still holding her cheek, she was losing more than one person that night._

"Sakura." She felt a gentle hand on her shoulder, she jumped back not use to someone being in her home with her.

She looked up as he stood up walking over to her, "You shouldn't be walking, you shouldn't even be standing, la-"

"I'm fine, see?" he pulled the bandages loose showing his stomach that was now healed, leaving behind three faint scars.

"How the hell?" she whispered running her fingers over the scars, she looked up at him confused.

"It's a long story, but we need to get you back into the village." He started towards the door but she stopped him.

"I can't go back there, you need to go back, I'm fine out here." Her eyes saddened as she looked at him, "I don't deserve to go back Naruto, not after what I said to you."

"You really think I'm worried about what you said to me five years ago?" she was taken aback by his words, "You were upset and I can understand why you were, I'm not going to hold it agasint and I honestly forgot about not that long after I left Sakura."

Tears fell from her eyes, "Get mad at me or something, I don't deserve this I don't deserve you just walking into the forest almost dying just for you to end up forgiving me just like that. I said horrible things to you Naruto and that's not okay, I've always been like that towards you when you showed me nothing but love and kindness, and I've always been a bitch to you."

The window shattering interrupted their moment; she grabbed her bow shooting the beast between the eyes. She growled as the next one started to climb through, shooting it as well. They had never tried to break into her house before; she looked at Naruto who was ready to pounce.

"You can't touch them or let them touch you, if you learned anything from the first time you should know their claws and in their saliva. There's a katana over there by the end of bed, use that." He dove for the sword slicing through the one that got in the room.

Sakura ducked out of the way as one tried attacking her, "We need to get out of here."

"They've never done this before; I don't understand what they want or what they're after. I don't have anything here that they could want." She dove under the bed grabbing a bag, she moved quickly around the room putting notebooks and other various things in the back. Sling it over her shoulder she grabbed the bow and arrows once more.

"Shadow Clone Jutsu!" the real Naruto swept Sakura up darting through the doorway, she maneuvered to his back, and she kept them at bay by shooting them down. One good thing about these beasts is they could climb trees.

The crash through the trees and on to the trail, they landed with a thud she rolled a few inches away landing on her back. The scrambled to their feet running towards the gate, the night was still young meaning there were more out there than normal. They could see the glowing yellow eyes following them up the trail, fear started to rise in her chest as they got closer to the gate. It was in view but she didn't know if they were going to make in time, Naruto was still tired from his fight with one of the beasts earlier and she hadn't been able to sleep right since she moved out there. Losing focus the rotting creature took advantage reaching out and dragging its claws across her arm, she cried out shooting the beast down but it didn't take long for the pain to surge through her body. He spun around picking the girl up and running towards the gate, she fumbled in the bag taking out the same antidote she gave him.

She jammed it into her thigh, "Hang on Sakura."

He flew through the gate, panting and covered in sweat he looked down at the girl in his arms and she was covered in dirt and sweat just like he was, "No hospital, I'll be fine. I just need rest."

Unlocking his door, he took her to his room laying her down in his bed. He smiled to himself, now it was his turn to look after her.

_What the hell were those things?_

_**I'm not sure, they're lethal.**_

_I could smell rotting flesh, whatever those things are; they aren't natural._

_**Rotting flesh, like the poison that runs through them is almost too much for them to handle. Their bodies are rejecting something, or failing.**_

_You're on to something Kit._

He pulled off her boots and belt, covering her up he entered his bathroom starting the shower he stepped in letting the warm water run down his body, relaxing his tense muscles. The images of the nights events flashed through his mind, Sakura was so quick to react it surprised him. When he left she was still leaning on him to protect her, she didn't really have to try or do much because she knew he would be there to stop anything bad from happening to her, but back there she was the one that acted first. She looked focused and ready to kill despite being emotional two seconds before the attack.

Stepping out of the shower he wrapped a big black fluffy towel around his waist, there was knock on the door, he check on her first and then slowly made his way to the door, peering through the peep hole he saw Hinata on the other side.

"Hinata?" he cracked the door, he was still upset with her and Ino for trying to stop him earlier.

"Naruto, may I come in?" He opened the door letting her step inside, she was blushing hard as he stood half naked in front of her, "I-I just wanted to come by and apol-"

"Naruto?" a groggy Sakura stood leaning against the door frame, Hinata watched as he raced to her side.

"Sakura, you need to rest." She watched as he lead her back into the room, she could feel the anger rise in heart watching them.

The water turned on again but this time it was her who wanted to shower, he quickly got dressed and left a oversized t-shirt out for her and pair of shorts, "Sorry about that, what were you saying?"

"How could you let her come back?" he was caught off guard by her question, he stopped a few steps away from her glaring.

"Because she's my teammate, she's my best friend; I wouldn't just abandon her over one argument. You guys are making that fight out to be something more than what it was and it needs to stop." He shook his head as he spoke/

"She doesn't love you like I do Naruto, I would never say or do anything to hurt you and she has. She turned her back on you the day you left, I could see the pain in your eyes when you left and I would never do something like that to you! I would never make you carry the weight of the world on your shoulders alone; I would try and help you carry that weight. I would do anything for you, I wont sit by and let her hurt you again." Her heart sank as she watched him shake his head again.

"It's late and you need to leave." With tears falling from her pale eyes she turned and ran out of the door slamming it behind her. He locked the door making his way back to his room to find Sakura sitting on his bed.

She was in his shirt that fell to the middle of her thigh, her long pink hair was moved to the side as she finished brushing it, "You know she's right; right?"

"No, she's not. You've saved my ass plenty of times Sakura, tonight being one of them." He sat next to her placing his hand on her shoulder.

"You wouldn't have even gone out there if it weren't for me." She sighed looking down at her brush.

"You wouldn't have been out there if I didn't leave you, you wouldn't have been out there if our friends didn't blow that fight out of the water and make it something it's not." She leaned in laying her head on his shoulder.

A silent tear fell, "I've missed you so much."

He wrapped his arms around pulling her close, "I've missed you too."


	3. Chapter 3

When she finally woke up Naruto was already gone, he left a little note behind letting her know that he went to the store. She rolled back over huddling under the blankets, memories of the night prior danced across her mind and she couldn't help but blush. It's been five years and it felt like they haven't been apart at all, they just picked up where they left off. She heard the door open, rolling out of bed she walked into the living room having full view of him putting things up in the kitchen.

"Need some help?" she asked walking up behind him.

"If you want." He smiled; it felt nice having someone else in the house, especially the girl he's loved for years.

They silently put the groceries away; she walked back in his room grabbing her bag, pulling out the training clothes she managed to grab. She threw on her top that was more like a sports bra, and the tight black shorts, throwing her hair up in a messy bun she walked out eyeing her best friend.

"So you wanna who's stronger." She smiled playfully.

"Are you sure you want to find out?" he said playfully.

He changed, throwing on a pair of orange pants they left for the training grounds and dropping their bags off by a tree, they walked to the center of the field and wasted no time getting started. Soon she was surrounded by his clones fighting her way through them to get to the real one, slamming her foot on the ground it shook and crumbled dispelling more than half of his clones. They match hit for hit and kick for kick, their spar was gaining attention among the rookie nine and a few civilians. Landing a blow to her stomach she shot back hitting the ground hard, rolling a little she quickly rolled back to her feet, she charged at him ducking his next hit landing a shot on his ribs. He flew into the trees shooting back out a second a later; they were now playing a game of cat and mouse.

She waiting for him to drop his guard as he was doing the same but neither was budging, "Go Naruto!"

He attention shifted to Hinata who was there cheering him on, and she took advantage of that opening, she slammed her fist into his stomach sending back to the trees. Following behind him, slightly afraid she hit him too hard, she found him in the clearing laying on his back.

"That was a good hit." Jumping to his feet he did the same to her, catching her off guard she flew back to the field landing on her back with a thud it knocked the air out of her lungs.

Flying through the trees he was now hovering over, "You win." She grunted not wanting to move.

"Sorry." He scratched the back of his head flashing his toothy smile.

"It's okay." He helped her to her feet as Hinata ran over wrapping herself around his arm, she couldn't help but roll her eyes and hobble to their stuff.

"You aren't hurt are you?" he looked down at her raising his brow.

"No, I'm fine Hinata" he slowly pried his arm from her grip, she reluctantly let go but still followed him over to Sakura.

He could see the bruises starting to form on her milky skin, he wasn't proud of that "You okay?"

He sat down next to her with Hinata sitting on the other side of him, he kind of turned his back towards her as she sat down, "I'm okay, just caught me off guard with that last one." She laughed.

"You almost had me, if you would've put a little more force behind that last hit, you would've won." He smiled, "You've come a long way since we last sparred."

"You're still as talented as ever." She laughed, wanting to say more but she couldn't with his new little shadow.

She ignored the dirty looks she was receiving as Naruto grabbed her left hand, "What happened to you hand?"

"Ah, I learned the hard way not to hit those monsters in the forest with my bare hand. It's like sticking your hand in acid or boiling water, I noticed their body temps run extremely high so when they would catching something it would leave burn marks on the body of whatever it was they caught." Hinata's eyes widen as she listened in on them.

"What are you guys talking about?" she was utterly confused at that point.

"Naruto, Sakura, the Hokage would like to see you now." He was gone with a cloud of smoke, they looked at each other confused.

Hinata stood up with them, "I'll come too."

"Pretty sure your name isn't Sakura or Naruto, so I think it would be best if you did tag along." She snapped, she never did like Hinata and even now she was just being invasive.

"I don't think that's any of your concern, _Sakura_" Sakura turned eyeing the Hyuga girl, a wicked smiled appeared on her face as she walked closed.

"Obviously this meeting has nothing to do with you or your name would've been said, but it wasn't. I know you like to follow him around like a lost puppy but today obviously isn't the day for your fake ass innocent girl act." Naruto's jaw dropped slightly, in that moment Sakura looked feral.

Her hair was falling out of the messy bun, sticking to her face and neck from the sweat, she was covered in dirt and a little bit of blood, and her eyes looked foreign to him. The softness that he loved was gone and replaced with something he had only seen on Sasuke, he gently grabbed her shoulder pulling her out of the state she was in. Looking up at him her eyes held that softness he knew and loved, he pulled her away giving Hinata a warning glance. Grabbing her bag and his they took off towards the tower, once inside they walked up the stairs to her office she knocked softly on the red door.

"Come in." Tsunade called, she looked up as the pair entered the room.

"Looks like you two have been busy." He smiled as she nodded, she was nervous about seeing her former teacher again.

"You wanted to see us?" he set their bags down, looking back at her waiting for an answer.

"I heard Sakura was back in the village and there are some people who hold concerns about her being around you, they feel as if she is a threat to you mentally and physically." They both stared at her, dumbfounded.

"Wha-" she started to say but was cut off.

"Did I miss something, we had a fight be I left yes, did it hurt, yes it did, but not enough for me to want her living in the forest alone with blood thirsty demons running around. She is my best friend, she is my teammate, I will not turn my back on her over a silly fight that happened five years ago!" he growled, running a hand through his hair, "I'm tired of people trying to split us up or trying to make her out to be some monster that she isn't."

Tsunade eyed Sakura knowing she hadn't told Naruto about the events that transpired after he left, "Why don't you ask her about what happened after you left, tell him what happened with Ino?"

"Sakura?" his eyes widened as he watched her face fall.

"I went on a mission with Ino and Choji, I was selfish and storing charka for my seal, I shouldn't have even gone out on that mission but I did because I thought I could handle it and it because of me Choji was seriously injured, he almost died because I wasn't strong enough to do anything." She looked at the ground avoiding eye contact, "I didn't mean for anyone to get hurt."

Tsunade slammed her hands on her desk, "But they did get hurt and the one that got hurt will never be able to walk again, we lost a good ninja that day and all because you were reckless and I'm not even close to being done with you. The toxin you released in the lab killing four people, the building you knocked down killing four civilians and two ninja, or when you turned on your fellow classmates sending Ino and Tenten to the hospital both in critical condition."

Sakura watched Naruto take a step away from her out of the corner of her eye, "I didn't mean to do any of those things, I was trying to help! I was making the toxin _you_ asked for, I saved fifteen people before that building fell and I'm only one person I could only do so much! As far as my classmates go, they jumped in an alley in the middle of the night on my way home from work and when I tried to tell you that you didn't believe me! You turned your back on me just like everyone else in this village did, the real icing on the cake here is when you sent me to live out _there_."

She stormed out of the office running to his house, she grabbing her back throwing her clothes inside and turning to leave, "Where are you going?"

He was blocking the door, "Back home."

She tried to push passed him but he grabbed her arm, "You're not going back out there."

"Why, you decided I was guilty before you even decided to talk to me or hear my side. You're just like them, you'll turn on me too." Anger flared as he grabbed her shoulder pinning her against the wall.

"You really think I would turn on you?!" he growled, she winced as he squeezed her arms.

"You stepped away from me back there, you believed that I was a monster just like the rest of them did." Tears fell from her green eyes, but he didn't let go.

"It didn't mean too Sakura, I don't think you're a monster if anyone is a monster it's me. I've loved you since we were kids in the academy, I've always been there for you when you needed me, I would do anything and everything I can to keep you safe. I would never turn on you, and the fact that you think I would hurts Sakura." Letting go of her shoulders he backed, her heart sank seeing him upset and knowing she was the reason for it.

"Naruto.." she grabbed his arm lightly, "I'm sorry."

He turned looking into her green eyes, he didn't know what she went through while he was gone and he wanted nothing more than to comfort her and reassure her that it was all over now that he was home. He knew what it was like to have everyone turn on you .074925836+and treat you like shit, he was a monster to the people of this village at one point and to some he still is.

He pulled her closer wrapping his arms around her, "It's okay, I'm here for you now and I'm not going to leave you again."

"I know, and I'm sorry."

They broke apart, he went to take a shower first as she sat in the living room, while waiting she heard someone scream. She raced outside coming face to face with the wild beast, she turned around grabbing a broom she used it to slap the beast of the mother and child.

"Run!" she yelled, the young mother grabbed her child and did as she was told.

Knowing there wasn't much she could do with a broom she ran down the street with it hot on heels, she dove into a weapons shop grabbing a sword and running outside.

"I just need to barrow this, I'll bring it back!" she yelled at the shop keeper.

Driving the katana through the heart of the beast and ripping it's heart out, it fell to the ground. Breathing hard she walked over to the demon, using the katana she flipped it over, she's never been able to get this close to one before now.

The body of the beast started to disappear, it was like a self destruct mode whenever they would die their body would disappear. She walked back over to the shop handing the katana back to the owner.

"I'd wash that, and try not to touch it." She started to walk back to Naruto's house when she was stopped by Ino.

"What the hell was that thing?" her arms crossed, as she blocked her path with Hinata standing next to her.

"I don't really have a name for it, all I know is that they are deadly." She tried to walk by but neither girl was budging, she sighed stepping back.

"So those are the things that are lurking around in the woods, one has never come into town until you came home." She took a step closer, looking her up and down, "This is your fault."

"I had nothing to do with this." She growled, there were a lot of things she could tolerate but this is one thing she couldn't, she stepped closer only to be stopped in her tracks, she looked up to Shikamaru, "Shit."

Panic began to set in, she was out number three to one and with Shikamaru holding her shadow there was nothing she could do to fight back, "I can't stand you, you use to walk around like you were hot shit just being you were on the same team as Sasuke and Naruto, but look at you. You still need help, you shouldn't have been on their team, and you shouldn't even be a ninja."

Before she could say a word her vision went black.


	4. Chapter 4

When she came too she was on the ground with her hands and ankles tied together, she felt herself being moved, her legs hit the cold water. Her head shot up looking around she was on the edge of the forest where the river ran through Konoha, she was dropped on her knees the water reaching her waist.

"What the hell are you doing?" She shivered in the cool water, the sun was setting taking away the only thing that warmed water.

"You're finally going to pay for what you've done to us." Into whispered in her ear smiling wickedly as she moved away.

"I haven't done anything to you!" She shouted, for the first time in a long time she was truly afraid.

"They don't know that Sakura." Her body froze as she met the man behind the voice.

"S-Sasuke." She held her breath as he got closer, cupping her chin making her look up at him, "What are you doing?"

"Turning everyone you know and love against you, I thought it would be a little harder but surprisingly it was easy, I'm not surprised this many people have you in some way. It was easy to exploit it, and now look I have a mini army to do my dirty work." Her face twisted in horror as he spoke.

"You're the reason behind everyone turning on me, but why?" He grabbed her hair roughly slightly lifting her up.

"Because Sakura, I can't stand you. " her heart sank, he pushed her forward only stopping when her face was an inch above the water. The cold water made it harder for her to catch her breath, "but I know a certain blond that would do anything for you, and I need him or rather the demon that lives inside him."

"Leave him al-" he rolled his eyes shoving her under, he didn't feel like listening to her couch touch my best friend speech.

"Get off of her." His eyes were now red instead of blue, his features becoming more feral, his claws sharpened and his fangs grew.

"That was fast." He smirked pulling the girl up, he held a kunai to her throat as she gasped for air, "I didn't even get to have a little fun with her first."

Her body shook from fear and the cold, "Naruto, don't." She pleaded, "They really want you not me, you can't stay here you have to run."

Sasuke rolled his eyes again shoving her back under, " Shh, the important people are talking."

He laughed as Naruto growled, "Let her go Sasuke."

"And why would I do that, I love watching how upset you get. Don't you remember anything from the academy, you're not supposed to show you emotions."

He watched as the her movement slowed, "We need your power Naruto, we need the beast inside of you and you're going to give it to us."

_You need to calm down, if you fly in there we'll loose. _

_**He's gonna kill her. **_

Kurama could sense the panic running through his body, _he won't. _

Sasuke let out a low growl looking at his old friend he smirked, "Seems I've run out of time."

He stepped forward confused as Sasuke seemed to vanish, he looked around noticing everyone else seemed to disappear as well.

_**What the hell just happened?**_

_The girl kit, get the girl! _

_**Shit!**_

He raced over grabbing the pinkette pulled her up he cut the bonds around her wrist and ankles, _**shes not breathing, she's not breathing! **_

Panic washed through him, the wheels in his mind turning trying to remember the steps for CPR. He tilted her head back, placing his lips on hers he blew air into her mouth while pinching her nose, he crossed his hands and started counting the compressions. Repeated the process as tears started to well up in his eyes, he just stood there and watched her drown, if she died it would be his fault because he didn't do anything to stop him. Why didn't he stop him?

_Because you knew if you stopped him he would separate us, and then you would die. She would've died anyways Naruto. _

_**I promised her I would be there, I promised her I wouldn't leave her again and I wasn't there. I didn't even try to stop him! **_

Tears flowed freely as he tried one more to time to bring her back, her eyes flew open as she spit up the out. He rolled her on her side, her body shook as she continued to cough and spit the water out.

"Sakura." He whispered wrapping his arms around her he buried his face in the crook of her next, "I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry Sakura."

She could feel the tears running down his cheeks as he apologized repeatedly, "Its okay."

He stood up with her still in his arms, she was cold to the touch, "Let's get you home."

He walked in the house refusing to put her down, going into the bathroom turning the shower in for her he made sure the water was just right. He kicked off his shoes, taking off his shirt after setting her down for a moment. He leaned over helping her take off her boots he picked her back up and stepped inside, she hissed as the water hit her cold skin.

"You don't have to sit in here with me." She trembled as she spoke.

"Shhhh." He held her close while leaning against the shower wall he moved her hair out of her face and looked down at her.

_She's going to be fine, kit. _

"What did he mean when he said the monster inside of you?" Her eyes met his as she looked up at him.

"When I was a baby my parents died sealing the nine tailed fox demon inside my body, it's the reason everyone hated me as a kid and some people still do." Her eyes grew wide, she reached resting her hand on his cheek, "Now my enemies know what's inside of me and they want use it to destroy the world basically, but if Kurama and I are separated; I'll die."

She was at a loss for words, "How come you never told me?"

"I was afraid you would reject me like everyone else did, I wanted to tell you but that fear stopped me."

She turned to face him, water running over her face, "I'd never reject you Naruto, demon or no demon your still Naruto to me."

She leaned forward softly placing her lips on his, a move that surprised him, he ran his finger through her wet hair gently wrapping anna around her waist. He's always loved her, he's always cared about her and tonight made him realize how much he would lose is he lost her. He trusted the demon inside of him, he trusted the girl that was wrapped in his arms right now and in this moment this was all he needed. They broke apart, she blushed and smiled up at him she was surprised by her actions, but to her it felt right.

She spent years chasing the wrong guy for the wrong reasons, when she had Naruto looking after her the whole time. He never let her fall, he never let her get hurt, he would always be himself between her and danger. Tonight was the first might he ever hesitated and she understood why, her life was less than his. Is she does no one but him would miss her, if he died it would be because the took the nine tails and that would mean chaos and destruction.

He leaned in to kiss her again when there was a knock at the door, he growled separating himself from her he got out peeling his wet clothes off and wrapping a towel around his waist he went to see who it was, leaving her there alone with her thoughts.

She stood up, her legs still shaking she peeled off her clothes and washing her hair and body she stepped out wrapping herself in a towel. He brought her another t-shirt and an old pair of sweats he though might fit her, running a brush through her hair she went out to the living room and sat next to him on the couch. He grabbed a few blankets and wrapped up, she was still cold and shivering. Her eyes slowly shut as she drifted off to sleep, not realizing just how tired she was.

_She tried to fight the hand that held her under, she could feel his finger tangling in her hair. She struggled against the rope that bound her wrists and ankles, her chest burned for the air she wasn't getting. She didn't want to die, she didn't want to die at the hand of her teammate, the man she was in love with for most of her life. He was going to be the one to kill her, she winced a he moved her head from side to side roughly, mocking her. She could feel her body going numb from the cold, her vision getting darker until she couldn't hold it anymore. Her lungs burned from the intake of water, she fought to get free one last time before everything went black._

She shot ip gasping for air, looking around she was in bedroom and was no where to be found. She stood up stumbling at first and made her way to the living room and found him asleep on the couch. Panting she made her way over to him lightly touching his shoulder.

He shot up, without saying a word he got up and followed her back into his room. He could tell by the look on her face that she had a nightmare, she climbed into bed getting the spot closest to the wall, he climbed in after her wrapping his arms around her she rest her head on his chest. Both getting comfortable they silently drifted off asleep again with a few minutes.

The sun peeked through the curtains, he managed to untangle himself from her and making breakfast before she got up. She walked out rubbing the sleep from her eyes, he smiled at her. Her hair was a mess, she was in his shirt and nothing else, he was still trying to figure out where he pants went.

She slowly walked over stand on her tippy toes he met her half way placing his lips on hers, "I could get use to this" he smiled wrapping his arm around her waist kissing her again.

He placed his hands on her waist and set her down in the counter, she leaned back watching him cook. For a small moment in time they forgot about everything going on in the outside world, right now it was just them. He plated their omelettes setting them on the table he walked back over to her, she wrapped her legs around his waist pulling him closer. Leaning forward she wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him in to steal a kiss, he leaned deepening the kiss. He moved his hands slowly up her legs stopping once he got to hips, picking her up she gasped lightly at the sudden movement, carefully walking through the kitchen to his room he kicked the door closed and gently laid her on the bed.

Breaking apart he looked down at her and smiled, her cheeks were flush as she smiled nervously, "Are you sure about this?"

It wasn't his first time, but he didn't know about her and that's not something you can just ask someone out of the blue right before. She nodded, he leaned in stealing another kiss, slowly slipping his hand under her shirt tracing the soft skin of her stomach. He could feel the goosebumps under his touch, he broke the kiss moving to her neck.

Another knock at the door, he growled swearing under his breathe, "Don't move, I'll be right back."

He stomped through the house, opening the door it was Hinata and Ino, he was definitely annoyed at this point, "This better be good."

"We came by to see if you wanted to go out to breakfast with us." He grimaced, rolling his eyes he looked back at his bedroom door know Sakura was waiting in the other side.

"I'm busy." He said closing and locking door, he smiled as he walked back into the room closing the door behind him.

Forgetting about everything going on their lives, they put themselves first. Right now, right here it was all about them and nothing else seemed to matter.


	5. Chapter 5

Weeks passed as they tried to fight the ever growing problem, their friends. Their moods seemed to darken with everyday that passed by, it got to the point where she couldn't even leave the house. She paced as she waited for Naruto to return, everyone showered him with with and affection while they hated and attacked her. The latest attack left her with a busted lip and a black eye, she jumped slightly when he came through the door, she was tired of this.

"This is insane." He handed her the clothes he got for her, and offered a small smile kissing her forehead.

"I know, we'll figure it out. What have you been able to find out from the sightings and books?" She groaned walking back over to the kitchen table, it was covered in books loose papers and a map.

"Nothing much, it seems like this is something has happened many many times over the years. Usually affecting small villages, maybe that's why they can only handle a small mass of people instead the entire village. There's a puppet master somewhere and I can just figure out how they're doing it I can break it, but my guess is they need you and Kurama to give them the power to control a village this size, but for what I'm not sure." She ran a hand through her thick hair sighing, she felt like she was going in circles at this point.

"Kurama." She jumped when the orange fox appeared.

**They're trying to summon a demon. **

"Why the hell do they need a demon." She sat down in the chair holding her head, "none of this makes sense."

**I've heard rumors in my world that this has happened before but they've never been successful, they never had the poster needed or the people who were strong enough to survive the process to summon them.**

She looked at the red eyed fox, "I need to get back into my cabin."

"There's no way you-" she waved her hand stopping him.

"I have too there's a book out there of old remedies and incantations, and I bed one of them would work to release our friends. I remember reading something about it in a book there, they're minds are being controlled by a puppet master and if we cut the strings he won't have anyone to help him summon Satan from the pits of hell." She grabbed her boots slipping them on, he grabbed her arm stopping her.

"You can't go out there alone what about the beast lurking around out there and I can't leave the village or they'll know something is up." His eyes held concern as he looked at her.

**I'll go with her, you stay here in the house and I'll go with her.**

"Oh, I didn't even think of that." He stepped back covering his face with his hands out of frustration.

"I don't like this at all, so many things can happen to you out there." He sat on the couch with his face in his hands, she wrapped an arm around him and he pulled her close.

**I won't let anything happen to her.**

He finally agreed to let her go giving her one last kiss she raced down the street to the river, there was a blind spot they could sneak through but that meant getting wet. They swam over to the bars that were placed to keep people from sneaking in out of the village without blocking the river that ran through it, pulled the bars allowing him to go through first as she followed putting them back into place. Climbing out on the other side she shivered from the cold, without wasting time they ran towards her little cabin. They crept through the doors, the places was a wreck, broken glass covered the floor. Her bookshelves were knocked over, her books littered the floor as she searched for the one she wanted she found a few more that would be useful.

She grabbed some extra clothes, a necklace her father gave her before he disappeared along with her mother. She finally found the book she came for she sealed them in a scroll so they wouldn't get damaged she threw bag over her shoulder so the strap was across her chest.

**Somethings coming. **

"Shit." She swore moving her bed she revealed a trap door, "come on"

He dove down the hole while she pulled her bed back over she slipped down sliding the door back in place, she ran down the pathway with Kurama hot on her heels. Her heart was beating out of her chest as she ran, she made this for quick escapes while she was out here. She jumped on the ladder quickly opening the door, Kurama jumped out as she shut the door, the night was advantage out in the woods. A storm was rolling in, the wind picked up blowing the leaves around as the rain began to pour making it harder for her too see.

She yelped as Kurama circled around running up behind her he went through her legs so she was now on his back, she leaned forward holding on to his sides. His eye sight was better than hers making it easier to navigate through the dark forest in the middle of a thunder storm, they made it to the river and he didn't hesitate to jump in the frigid water. This is one of the man reasons she the fall, she shot up taking a deep breathe swimming back to the hole in the wall. She pulled the bars once allowing him to go first, the current was picking up with the rain falling harder. Struggling to get the bar back in place, between the rising water and the numbness in her hands she finally pushed it back in place.

**Get on my back**

She nodded climbing out of the water, he knelt down making it easier for her to get on, "thank you." She whispered.

He took off making it back to Naruto's house in record time without being seen, the only advantage of it being dark and raining is that no one was out and about at this time. They crash through the door soaked and panting, Naruto entered the room with towels wrapping one around Sakura and using another to dry off a now smaller fox.

She reached over scratching his ears, "Good job." She smiled.

"Did anyone see you?" He asked helping her to her feet, she peeled her wet clothes off nothing caring that he saw. He wrapped a towel around her, grabbing her bag and taking it to the couch.

"I don't think so, someone was coming in but we took a different way out." She pulled the scrolled out unsealing the books while he brought out a blanket and wrapped it around her.

"Here, Mormo the king of ghouls and underworld witchcraft." She handed the book to him so he could see the old drawing.

**You have to reach deep into the pits of hell to summon her, she's feared even in my realm. **

"Oh, that's lovely." She looked over at Kurama.

"Why would they want to summon her?" Handing the book back to Sakura, he looked at her.

"Why do people do any of the stupid shit they do? Power, they think summoning her will bring them power and they'll be able to rule the world." Grabbing another book she opening it scanning the pages.

He watched as she walked back over to the table going through the papers until she found the one she needed, he was going to ask her if she wanted to put some clothes on but decided against it. It never failed to amaze him just how smart she was, if you put it in front of her she would figure it out. He watched as she flipped through the pages hitting something down on a blank sheet of paper as she went, looking closer they were a list of ingredients.

"What's this for?" He asked picking up the paper looking it over.

"If I'm right we can release them from the mind control, the only problem is getting close enough to give it to them." Just another problem she was going to have to solve.

"I can do it, just show me what I would need to do." She looked over at him as he offered a small smiled, nodding her head she agreed.

Setting the list aside Kurama vanished, she leaned back wrapping herself completing. They hadn't done anything since the first time, she looked over at him as he started to get up leaving her be. She felt a small pain in her chest as he got up, you couldn't miss the sadness in his eyes as he put on a fake smile trying to hide that fact that it upset him.

He went in his room closing the door, it's not like she didn't enjoy what happened between them but she was just afraid of letting her guard down completely. She loved him, she cared for him deeply and she wanted to tell him that but she was afraid too. Swallowing her pride she got up holding the towel close to her, she opened the door to find him lying down with his eyes closed.

"Naruto." She whispered, as she got closer she climbed over him laying down next to him.

Laying in her side he rolled to his side looking at her curious as to what she was doing, "what's wrong?"

She shook her head, "Nothing, just didn't want to sleep alone."

He smiled, kissing her forehead "You know I'll never turn you away, but would you like a shirt?"

A sly smile appeared on her face as she looked at him, "I'm fine, unless it's bothering you."

She rolled on her back stretching out, he swallowed hard trying hard not to reach out and touch her soft curves. He let out a deep breath reaching over he rested his hand on in her hip using his thumb to run circles on her stomach.

She looked over and smiled, "Can I tell you something?"

"You can tell me anything." Using his arm he propped himself up, now hovering over her.

"After you left I realized something about how I felt about you, I knew I would miss you when you left but when you left I felt lost. I missed you more and more everyday and nothing seemed to fill the void I felt without you around and I realized then that I was chasing the wrong the wrong person. I was chasing someone who didn't care about me, someone who would never be able to love me the way that I thought I loved them, someone who successfully drowned me in the river a few weeks ago." She pauses looking into his blue eyes, "when I should've been chasing someone who already did care about me, someone who has always be there for me, someone who has loved me even though I was a horrible person to them, someone who would risk it all just to keep me safe. After what we did a few weeks ago it all came full circle and I didn't know how to tell you and I didn't think I deserved for you to return my feelings."

"I don't care about the past, you weren't always that mean to me. You"be saved me more times than I can count Sakura, you've been there for me when I need someone and you've given me a reason to keep pushing. I have you and I would do anything in the world to keep you right in my arms, safe, warm and loved." He leaned down capturing her lips with his.

He was finally getting the girl he fell in love with all those years ago, he tried to forget about her while he was gone but he couldn't, it didn't matter what he did or where he went he would never forget about her. She captured his heart with her soft green eyes and bright smile, and over the years she did things that would make him fall deeper in love with her and he wouldn't change it for anything in this world.

"I can't believe you waited for me all these years." She said breathlessly as they broke the kiss, he went back for another unable to help himself.

He grabbed her hips and rolling so she was sitting on top of him, she gasped at the sudden movement. Resting his hand on her hips he smiled up at her, she looked amazing. The towel hinges her body, her messy hair framed her face hiding part of it. Her face was red as she blushed, he reached up tugging at the corner that was tucked in holding it in place.

"You were worth the wait."


	6. Chapter 6

She worked night and day for the last four days trying to get the potion just right. After trial and error she finally got the mixture just right, now all they needed to do was get close enough to someone and test it.

She handle the little syringe to Naruto, he looked at the bluish liquid inside, "I've never an antidote that was blue before, not to question your work but are sure this is right."

She turned around giving him a threatening look, "It said I would turn blue when it was right, the last one was bright pink and it pretty sure if we would've used that one we could've killed someone with it."

"Who are we going to use this on?" He hands it back to her.

"Ino, get her over here and I can give it to her the moment she walked through the door." He could see that the endless nights were finally taking a toll on her, with bags under eyes that just her deeper every hour she didn't finally sleep.

"I'll do it, you just need to go in there and get some rest. You've been working nonstop and you need stop before you hurt yourself, just tell me what I need to do." She sighed knowing she wouldn't win the argument.

"When she walked through the door get behind her and put it right in her neck." She explained with a blank face pointing at her neck.

He did as he was told, he went to find Ino inviting her back to house for dinner which she gladly expected. Walking back through the door he put his hand over her mouth kicking the door shut and putting the needle in the side of her neck, his hand muffling her screams as she tried to fight back. She tried to pry his hand from her mouth but he was obviously stronger than she was, slowly giving in her arms fell away from his hand. Sakura came out of the room when she heard the struggle. Ino's body slacked his hold as her eyes slowly closed, picking her up he laid her on the couch moving to sit in the chair keeping an eye on her.

"Go lay back down Sakura, it's okay." He got up cover Ino up, sitting back she sat in his lap as he leaned back in the recliner. Grabbing another small blanket he covered her up as she fell back asleep in his lap, he let out a sigh as he rested his hand on hip and the other in her thigh.

A few hours passed as she finally started to stir, "What the hell?" She groaned as she sat up, she spotted Naruto who was looking at her with a sleeping Sakura in his arms, "Naruto?"

"Is she okay?" For the first time in a long time Ino looked like Ino, and he never thought he would say but he missed that.

"She's just tired, she's been working nonstop the last few days and it finally caught up with her." She shifted slightly and pulled the blanket back up covering her up again.

"I can't believe I was so mean to her." Tears fell from her baby blue eyes as she looked at her best friend, "It's like I couldn't control myself or what I was saying. I didn't mean to say those terrible things to her or do those horrible things. She's my best friend, she's always been there for me and when she needed me I turned my back on her and made her out to be this villain she never was."

"She knew it wasn't you, she's the one who figured out how to break the control. Do you know how many others were affected?"

"Everyone in the rookie class, Sasuke, Lee, Neji, Tenten, and Shikamaru. Choji was but he managed to break it some how and when he tried to help Sakura they attacked him and blamed everything that happened on her, and once he was of no use they went after Lady Tsunade." She watched his face twist in confusion when he noticed she left one name out.

"What about Hinata?" Trying to control the anger building inside so he didn't wake her.

Ino shook her heard, "No, she's always hated Sakura because in her mind Sakura stole you away from her and when everyone slowly started turning on Sakura she just jumped on the bandwagon, she was the only one that wasn't being controlled and she turned on her, she didn't even try to help Sakura."

"I was never hers in the first place, but Ino I need you to tell me what happened to her when I left." Fear flashed through her eyes as she remembered everything that was done.

"Don't hate me please, I couldn't stop myself." She sobbed.

"I won't but please Ino I need to know what happened." Naruto noticed the scars that littered her body when she was laying naked in his bed and would trace her skin, he didn't want to ask her because he knew she would never tell him what happened to her.

"A few weeks after you left, a tracker came into town. He had been watching her over the last few weeks seeing who her friends were and slowly one by one he turned us all against her, he was dressed in black and wore a mask so I never saw his face. They used our emotions against us, for me it was the jealously over her being out on a team with Sasuke. They manipulated that anger I felt and mad it bigger and bigger until I hated her and then one night Hinata came up with a plan to kidnap her," she could feel her heart beating out of her chest, if Sakura was sleeping peacefully in his lap she's sure he would've hit her by now or broke something, "We took her to the river just like we did the other day only no one came to help her. She was there for three days, she was beaten, cut, and thrown in the water to drown; she would be dead if the rope bing her wrist and ankles didn't break."

His heat sank as she told him what happened, "Where are her parents?" He finally managed to swallow his anger and ask another question.

"They were taken out of the village, he couldn't turn them against her so they were taken somewhere else and that's all I know about it, they don't really tell too much I just remember what I've heard from them talking when they think no one can hear them." She stopped when Sakura started to stir, letting out a tired moan she opened her eyes.

Rubbing the sleep out of her eyes, "What time is it?"

"Late." He laughed knowing she was going to get mad.

"Sakura." She froze when Ino called her name, looking over and seeing the blond like it was the first time she sat up kicking the blanket off they both got up hugging each other.

"Oh god it worked." She cried, she had missed her best friend, "Are you really back to normal?"

"I am thanks to you, Sakura. I'm so sorry." She pulled away shaking her head wiping the tears from her eyes.

"It's okay, I'm just happy you're back. Now we just need to get it to everyone else, but I don't know how that's going to work without them figuring out what we're trying to do." She walked over sitting on the floor in front of the chair she rest her head on his leg, he leaned forward grabbing a small section of her hair and started to play with it.

"If we could get them all in one place we could do it all at once right?" She sat on the couch watching the two with a smile.

"How are we going to get them all in one place and get them all at the same tome without someone attacking us." He draped the blanket back over her.

"Use me as bait." She knew he didn't like that idea when he stopped playing with her hair.

"Definitely not, there's a good chance they could hurt you or worse kill you. What if I can't get to you on time?" She could hear the slight panic that laced his voice.

"I can handle myself believe it or not, I can get one or two on my own if you get everyone else or you guys could "kidnap"" she said using air quotes" again and have them drink it instead."

"That might work, if we can get everyone down by the river it'll be easier to get them to think while we're there is to uh." Ino couldn't finish her sentence while looking them at them.

She was wearing a blank expression while his twisted with anger and fear, "I don't like any of this, they'll kill you if I can't get to you I'm time Sakura do you not understand how strong our class is?"

"I know how strong they are and that's exactly why we need them on our side before this get any worse. We have to do this now before it's too late Naruto."

The spent the next few hours coming up with a plan, Ino went home to prepare for the following day. Naruto laud next to Sakura as she slept, the moonlight danced softly on her face as she slept.

**She'll be okay kit, she's a tough one. **

_What if I get separated from her or something Kurama, what if I can't get to her in time and they hurt or worse kill her. _

**We won't let that happen, I'm afraid you won't be able to summon me but we can merge our power and atop anyone that tries to hurt her. **

_I'm afraid, and I don't like this plan at all. I finally got her Kurama, she's finally mine and I don't think I can handle losing her. _

**I promise you won't lose her. **

He finally managed to fall asleep, but the night went by too fast. They were getting ready he was going tail behind her and follow her as they took her to the river. She walked down the street trying to calm her nerves as Neji and Shikamaru popped out grabbing her and pulling her into the alley, he watch helpless from the roof top. They pushed her down roughly tying her wrists together the rope cutting into her skin, pulling her up to her knees roughly Neji smiled and slapped her roughly whipping her head to the side. She spit blood out before the shoved cloth in her mouth tied it so she couldn't scream, putting a bag over her head she felt herself being thrown over someone's shoulder.

On the roof Naruto was digging his claws into the palms of his hands to keep him from flying over the ledge and ripping their heads off.

When they finally made it to the river everyone was there and waiting, drinks in hand but Ino made them all wait until she was here to have a toast, Neji dropped her hard on to the stone covered river bank. She cried out when her shoulder hit the hard ground, she wasn't ready for the impact. She felt the cold water touch her legs, she was pulled roughly to sit on her knees. The bag still over her head she could He the river raging behind her, over flowing from the storms that have moved through the last few days. She swallowed hard, panic setting in that she was probably going to be thrown into the river; again.

"Here's to doing what we should've done the first time." They cheered as Ino spoke tasing their glass the took the shot and smiled.

Horror set in as Neji grabbed Sakura throwing her backwards into the water, "Neji!"

Everyone slowly fell together the ground as the potion made its way into their system, forcing whatever was controlling them out. Naruto bolted out of trees running along the bank looking for any sigh of her.

The shock of the cold water knocked the air out of her lungs as she struggled against the current, she was able to shake the bag off her head giving her the opportunity to see. Kicking her feet she struggled to break the water at least once, and that was all it took.

_This is exactly what I was worried about! _

He was pissed, he didn't like this idea he didn't want her to do it, but no one listened to him. He was pull from his thoughts as she broke the surface, without hesitation he dove in after her. Quickly catching up to her as she went back down he wrapped he arm around her waist pulling her up and pulling the gag off, and quickly cutting the rope around her wrists.

"Naruto!" They were both pulled back under but he never let go of her as they fought to get back up.

"Hang on!" He yelled over the roar of the water, still holding on to her arm pulling her closer.

Grabbing her arm she held on as they were pulled under again, the current ripped them apart as they went through the final rapid before the water calmed. He was pulled down slamming into a hidden rock the air was knocked out of his lungs as he hit head, fighting to stay conscious he could see the outline of Sakura swimming to the surface. She broke the surface first looking around for Naruto, she frantically called his name when he still didn't come up.

**He's drowning Sakura! **

She swam forward pushing her cold limbs to go faster, diving under she spotted the blond sinking to the bottom with his eyes closed, little bubbles escaping his lips.

_No!_

Hooking his arm she swam up breaking the surface pulling him up she swam to the bank gently pulling him out. He coughed rolling to his side as he sat up, grunting he touch his head where it was bleeding.

"Naruto?" She lightly touched his cheek making him look at her, he could see the guilt written all of her face, she touched the cut lightly her fingers started to glow healing the small cut, "I'm so sorry."

Year rolled down her cheeks, "It's okay, I'm okay."

She wrapped her arm around him, her body shaking from the cold and the adrenaline leaving her body, he pulled her closer picking her up and carrying her the rest of the way out of the water. Between cold air and the water, she was shivering so bad he was having troubling holding onto her as he ran through the trees to his home, quickly pulling her wet clothes off, letting the water fill the tub instead he pulled his shirt hoodie and shirt off he gathered the half naked girl in arms and sank down into the bathtub.

"So tired of water at this point." She barley got that out without biting her tongue.

"Well as a medic you know this is one of the fastest ways to warm you up, I don't have a fireplace or heating blankets." He smiled a little moving the hair out of her face as he held her against his chest.

Slowly her body stopped shaking, getting her out he wrapped up up in a hoodie of his sweats and plenty of blankets. There was knock at the door at the door as she drift off too sleep, opening the door it was everyone from the rookie class minus Hinata.

"Naruto, I'm sorry." He saw red hitting Neji sending flying back on the pavement, "I deserved that."

"Naruto!" Ino yelled grabbing his arm, "is she okay?"

"Yeah, she's sleeping right now. If you want to talk to her you'll have to come back later, he walked back inside shutting the door and turned off the nights going back in the room and getting the covers pulling her closer he went to sleep.


End file.
